Fubblegummy goodness
by FumaFam101
Summary: Bubblegum comforts Finn after his break up with FP which reawakens old feelings had for the Bubblegum Princess. My 1st story Inspired by HVK's awesome fics


**This is my 1st story ever which was inspired by HVK's awesome Adventure Time stories  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters**

* * *

Finn was laying down on the couch staring at the ceiling of the tree house. He was going over the events with Flame Princess, Finn tried to patch things up with her but she still didn't want to see him but was thankful for all the fun she had with him and with time hopes to become friends again. It had been a few days since then, Finn sighed "I guess its really over between us." Finn said out loud. Just then he herd a knock on the door. Finn moaned out in annoyance and got up to answer the door, He was a little surprised to see Princess Bubblegum standing at the front door.

"Hi Finn." Bubblegum smiled at him. "Hey PB." Finn said with sullen in his voice. Bubblegum's smiled faded at this. "May I come in?" she asked. Finn stepped to the side allowing the princess in the tree house. Bubblegum sat on the couch as Finn sat next to her. "So how are you doing?" Bubblegum asked. Finn put on a fake smile "Oh I'm good you know, just slaying evil and what not." Finn said hoping it would convince her. "Your lying." Bubblegum said seeing through his facade. "What? No! no I'm fine Peebles really." Finn said looking away from her. Bubblegum took his hand "Finn please tell me whats wrong?" Finn looked at her, she looked deeply concerned for how he was feeling.

Finn sighed "Fine, a few days ago I went over to FP's to patch things up with her." He closed his eyes and looked down. "She still doesn't want to see me but hopes with time we can become friends again... Just friends." Finn finished with a tear escaping his eye. "Oh! Oh my." Bubblegum didn't know what to say but she noticed something. "Finn wheres Jake?" she asked. "Jake is staying at Lady's for a while and Bmo is with him so they have something to play." Finn said still looking down. "Does he even know what happened?" Bubblegum asked again. "I don't wanna mess up his time with Lady since he hasn't seen her in a while." Bubblegum was shocked by this, here Finn was heartbroken and alone but still wanted his friend to have a good time.

Bubblegum pulled Finn into a hug, his head resting on her breast. This sudden action startled Finn but soon he wrapped his arms around her and hugged back. Bubblegum enjoyed how warm and soft Finn felt. Her hands rubbed up and down his back then roamed to his sides and squeezed. Finn squeaked and giggled while Bubblegum felt his muscles underneath his chubbiness. The princess looked down at the human boy in her arms. She could see a tuft of hair hanging out from his hat. Bubblegum reached up and grasped his hat. Finn looked up at her to find her looking back at him silently asking if it was okay. Finn smiled and nodded giving her permission to remove is hat. The princess smiled then removed his hat.

Bubblegum gasped as the enormity of his golden blond hair fell around them. She sat his hat on a near by table then reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, It felt so soft and silky smooth. Finn sighed and rested his head back on her breast, he enjoyed the feeling of her fingers running through his hair and massaging is scalp. Bubblegum once again looked down at the boy. Finn had his eyes closed and had a content smile on his face. She felt happy that she could comfort him through his heartache, but she didn't want to leave him all alone in the tree house.

"Finn?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Do you... Do you want to stay at the Candy Castle with me?"

Finn looked up at her wide eyed. "You want me to come live with you?"

"Yeah... Well at least until Jake comes back. I just think you shouldn't be alone after... The recent events that happened."

Finn thought about it. It did feel lonely without his best bud/brother and the cute little computer game, also it has been a while since he really spent some time with Bubblegum. Maybe this way the two of them can become close again. Finn smiled. "Sure, it is pretty lonely here." Finn said. " Splendid! I'll call the Marrow while you pack up a few things." Bubblegum said as they ended their embrace. Finn put his hat back on and went to his room while Bubblegum went outside and called the Marrow. She waited for a few minutes then Finn came outside with his demon blood sword and his pack looked larger than usual. The both of them rode the Marrow back to the Candy Castle. Once there Bubblegum suggested they have a picnic in the Candy Castle garden. Finn was rather hungry since he haven't been eating well after recent events and agreed. She told Finn to meet her there while she get gathers the food.

When Finn entered the garden he saw Lemon Hope there practicing with the flute Finn gave him. "Hey Lemon Hope." Finn said walking up to him. The lemon child turned to him. "Hello Finn its good to see you again." said the lemon child. "How do you like the Candy Kingdom." Finn asked? "Oh its wonderful here! Everyone has been so nice to me and I learned so much from the princess." Finn chuckled. "That sounds awesome." The lemon child smiled. "You know I think the princess really likes you." Finn blushed. "Wha!?... Nah no way." Lemon Hope laughed at Finn's expression. "Oh but she does. Sometimes when she's teaching me new things she gets off track and talks about you a lot, she fawns over you Finn." Finn blushed a deeper shade of red and smiled as old feelings of PB came back to him.

Bubblegum entered the garden with a blanket and a picnic basket. She saw Finn talking to Lemon Hope. "Hello boys. What were you two talking about?" Bubblegum asked as she walked up to them. Finn blushed. "Oh uhhh.. N-nothing!" Finn stuttered. "Just uhh.. you know, telling him about my adventures." Bubblegum giggled at his bashfulness. "_So cute._" Bubblegum thought. The lemon child spoke up. "I'm gonna go head back to the school, have fun you two." With that the lemon child left the garden leaving the boy and princess alone. Bubblegum laid the blanket down and set up the food.

Finn saw that it was spaghetti which made is mouth water. Bubblegum chuckled. "I made it myself, hope you like it." The two began eating. "Wow! PB this taste awesome!" Finn said between mouthfuls. Bubblegum smiled. "Glad you like it." The two ate mostly in silence with the exception of giggling from Bubblegum. After they finished their meal the two began to talk. Finn talked about some of his adventures while Bubblegum told him about how she helped Marceline rescue Hambo from the sky witch, prompting Finn to ask her to go on adventures with him with her saying she'll think about it. Bubblegum noticed how late its gotten. "We should probably turn in. It's gotten pretty late. Bubblegum said. "Yeah I am kinda tired." Finn yawned.

Bubblegum called Peppermint Butler to pack up the picnic while Finn followed her into the castle. While following PB, Finn wondered what room he was gonna stay in, then he noticed. "_Isn't this the way to her room?_" Finn thought. "Um Peebles? What room am I gonna stay in?" Finn asked. Bubblegum blushed "Your gonna stay in my room with me silly." The princess responded. It was Finn's turn to blush. "R-Really? Uh..I...Uh..Peebles..Uh" The boy stammered. Bubblegum giggled. "Here we are." Bubblegum said as they entered her room. Bubblegum got a few clothes out of her closet and went to the bathroom to change. Finn rummaged through his pack and pulled out his red pajamas. "_Wow I'm really sharing a room with PB._" Finn thought.

Just then The princess emerged from the bathroom wearing a purple t-shirt and pink pajama bottoms. Bubblegum giggled ate Finn. "You look so cute with those pajamas." Bubblegum said which caused Finn's face to become crimson. "I'm not cute! I'm hansom." Finn said trying to be serious. Bubblegum walked up to Finn and pulled him into a hug. "No. You have feminine facial features that make u look so cute, I like that." Bubblegum removed his hat and kissed his forehead. "You know, I really do like you Finny." Bubblegum said. Finn beamed, standing on his toes he leans up and kissed her on the lips which surprised the princess but she too returned the kiss. Bubblegum's tongue licked his lips asking for entrance which he happily obliged. Finn moaned as their tongues met, he never experienced a kiss like this before. The two finally broke apart panting.

"Princess that was amazing." said a dazed Finn. Bubblegum smiled "Come on lets get some sleep." Bubblegum said leading him towards the bed. The two crawled into the bed and snuggled up to each other. "Night PB" Finn yawned. "Night Finny" and the two drifted off to sleep thinking how fun its gonna be living together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. How was it? **


End file.
